Rebirth
by smokinace88
Summary: It is been a few years since Light's Death, but now he is back as a Shinigami. Please Read story much better
1. Chapter 1: Meeting

**So I am like totally in love with Death Note right now and this idea will not leave me alone, I need to get this out, let's see what chapter one brings. So italic will be the narration for one and also flash backs. Here I go.**

_My life was normal; till that night, the night that changed my life._

Lucy's P.O.V.

I was leaving my friend Sayu's house. I am almost over here every day since January 28th. She still can't get over her brother's death, and I know it is hard but lately I feel like I can do nothing to help her. I watch as she looks at me and is always sad, I want to tell her it will be okay but I don't.

"Goodnight Lucy, be careful crazy people at night." Sayu tells me. She worries too much I think.

"I know, see you tomorrow, bye." I tell Sayu and walk out, but I feel her grab me.

"Please be careful, if you got hurt I couldn't leave with myself." Sayu says and hugs me close.

"I will, beside they wouldn't want me either." I say and laugh, I walk away toward my house.

_Maybe I should have listened, instead of being so cocky, and then this would have never happened._

I was walking home as usual nothing new here. It was really cold tonight, reminder to wear warm coat next time I think. I was getting closer to my house, I could almost see it when someone grabs me and puts his hand over my mouth. I feel my body tense up. I tried everything to get out of his grab but it wasn't working out good.

"Look here, we got a pretty, my name is Jim." The man whispers in my ear.

"Let's play with her some." The other guy says. I try not to cry, I don't want to die, is all I can think. I feel the other guy throw me to the ground, it is cold and wet. I can see the guy coming toward me; I then feel a notebook hit me in the head. I hear a voice say, "Write his name now!" the voice mad but kind at the same time yells at me. I quickly write his name and look up at him falling his hand over his heart. The other guy looks at me and runs away. I then feel my eyes close, but not before I see someone with very beautiful brown eyes.

-_The next morning-_

It must have be a dream is all I can think, I look around and see the same note book, Death Note, is what it says my mind goes somewhere else then I hear a voice, and look and see a guy with beautiful wings. He looks at me and his eyes look deep in mine. I then realize he is the same guy that saved me.

"Who are you?" I ask the guy.

"My name is Light, Light Yagami." The man says. My face drops and I am ready to scream but I don't.

"You're dead!" I yell at Light.

**Okay so let me know what you all think please and thanks. It is an idea that I like and hope I can keep it up.**


	2. Chapter 2: Answers

**I got some response from this story. So I wrote chapter 2, things get a little better and such. So here we go. Please comment and such.**

"**Someday I'll show you an Ideal World"**

**-The World, by Nightmare-**

Lucy's P.O.V.

I yelled your dead, and he just looked at me and crept closer. I was getting a little worried I didn't want the ghost thing to like kill me or something.

"Please don't hurt me." I say to Light. He looks at me.

"If I wanted to hurt you, I wouldn't have saved you." Light says to me and walks closer. I nod my head and sit back down on my bed. I am loss for words.

"If I may ask, why did you save me?" I ask Light, his face doesn't show anything.

"It made me sick, beside my sister didn't need that." Light says and plops on my bed and looks at me. I look at him, his eyes are sure pretty, wait what I am thinking he is dead for one and for two just know this is all just a dream and I will wake up.

"How do I know this is for real?" I ask Light. He looks up at me and sighs.

"Do you have any apples?" Light asks me, I fall down I am losing my patience with him he asks me if I have apples what is up with him? I glare hard at him and don't let the stare drop.

"What do you not like apples?" Light asks me.

"No I love apples, but you're not giving me any answers." I yell at Light. He looks at me and sighs.

"If you give me an apple I will answer any questions you have." Light tells me. I nod my head and quickly walk down the stairs I grab the apple and almost scream when Light takes it from me.

"What are you trying to give me a heat attack?" I ask Light. He smirks at me and reaches in the bowl and grabs two apples and gives one to me. I smile and take it from him, and we walk back up to my room.

"Okay so now what is this Death Note?" I ask Light.

"A note book that, kills people, by writing their name in it." Light tells me. I look at him confused.

"You see when you killed that guy, I told you to write his name." Light tells me and looks at me. It starts to make sense I start to back away from Light. I am no scared of what I did; I hate killers, rapists, ECT.

"I'm a killer I am not better than he was." I cry out and Light moves ever so close to me and looks at me.

"You think that, but you're wrong now he won't ever get any young girl again." Light tells me and looks deep in my eyes. That is when it hit me, now that guy would never hurt anyone, I saved myself and by doing so I saved others. I look at Light and smile at him; I want to know what Light is.

"So Light, are you like a ghost?" I ask Light.

"No, I am a shinigami." Light says and looks up at me.

"A shinigami why are you one?" I ask Light. He looks at me and is about to speak when someone else does.

"Because he was once the owner of this death note like you are now." I look to see what I think is another shinigami.

"Hello Ryuk." Light says.

"Who are you?" I ask this Ryuk guy.

"Ha, ha, another shinigami, I was once Light's, now I am yours." Ryuk says and I choke on the apple.

"What, I have to deal with the two of you?" I ask and look from light to Ryuk. They both nod their heads.

"Great, two shinigami's, just great." I say out loud. They both laugh at.

"O Lucy you do have apples right?" Ryuk asks me. I nod my head, and sigh. Something tells me I am going to need more apples.

"Just so I am clear, only I can see you guys right?" I ask Light and Ryuk.

"Yes, but if someone touches the note book then they can see us." Light tells me.

"Lucy can I have an apple now please?" Ryuk begs me. I sigh, what am I going to do now?

**Love it or hate it? Let me know please and thanks**


	3. Chapter 3: Near

**I know I haven't updated in a while but I am finally done with school and I can write and my writers block is over so let's get this show on the road.**

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

I listened to what Light and Ryuk had to say about the death note and all the rules and what comes with having a death note. I looked at the clocked and notice that it said 12 a.m. I have to get up for school in the morning I thought, I yawned and got up, I needed to change into my pjs.

"Where are you going?" Light asks me.

"I need to get ready for bed." I tell Light and get my pjs and shut the bath room door I quickly get changed. When I get out of the bath room I notice Light's wings are gone.

"Where did your wings go?" I ask light and he starts to chuckle at me.

"For some odd reason I am different than most shinigami's." Light says and I nod my head.

"So really you could appear to look like a normal person if someone touched the note book?" I ask Light and he nods his head at me. I yawn once again and crawl into my bed and get under the covers. I reach over to turn the light off but I couldn't reach it. I then see Light turn the light off, I lie down and close my eyes not before I said.

"Goodnight!"

"Good night Lucy bring me apples tomorrow." I hear Ryuk say and I smile.

"Night Lucy sleep well." I year Light say and I let sleep take me.

-The next morning-

"Lucy Hon you better get up or you will be late for school!" I hear my Nana yell I sigh I don't want to go to school. I slowly get up and start for my closet I get my stupid school uniform and I start to take my pjs off when all of a sudden I hear a chuckle. I look around and there sat Light looking back at me smirking.

"Don't stop on account of me."Light says and flashes me this smile I feel a blush I then grab my clothes and go to the bath room. I look at myself in the mirror and comb my crazy don king hair, I notice my curly hair is freaking out today I quickly wet it and put my gel in it. I then brush my teeth, do a little make up put the dumb skirt and shirt on, and off I go. I open the door and I see Light sprawled on my bed I laugh at him and he looks at me. To me it looked like Light blushed but he quickly turned away.

"School?" light asks me.

"Duh, I don't wear this for my health or anything." I say and get my pack and head for the door but Light gets there first. Light blocks my way I get mad I need to go to school or I am going to be late.

"Can I go with you?" light asks me and I am taken aback I then see Ryuk pop out of nowhere.

"Yeah Lucy, can I come too?" Ryuk asks me. Great not one but two shinigami's want to go to school with me I sigh and look at the both of them they look like two kids at a Jonas's Brother's concert.

"Yes you guys can but don't talk to me till lunch!" I tell them both they nod their heads and off we go Ryuk flies but Light walks by my side I quickly grab 3 apples.

"Hey Lucy have a great day!" my Nana tells me I wave a start my walk to school. I give one apple to Ryuk and the other to Light. I realize I better step on it I run fast to school. I barely made it woo I sigh and get to my first class I already see Sayu she waves at me and I look around for my other friend I then feel hands go over my eyes.

"Guess who?" I hear his voice so well I smile.

"Um... I don't know a stalker?" I say and I feel him turn me around I look and smile.

"Near, I knew it was you the whole time!" I smile and gave him my sweet little smile.

"You always get me with that smile!" Near says and hugs me, I laugh. I look behind and I see Light his face is full of anger and Ryuk looks confused I look confused at the both of them. What is going on I kept thinking.

"You two love birds sit down now!" I hear Sayu yell. Near and I sit down but I can't help but look at Light and Ryuk what is wrong with them I think. Light looks at me and glares hard. I quickly raise my hand.

"Yes Ms. Ryuzaki?" the professor asks me.

"May I please use the rest room?" I ask and he nods his head. I quickly get up and go to the bath room I make sure no one is in the bathroom and I look for Light and Ryuk.

"What was the evil looks you gave me?" I ask Light.

"Your last name is Ryuzaki?" Light asks me. I look at him with a WTF look.

"Yeah so, why were you giving me a evil look?" I ask I think I yelled.

"Your friend Near is part of the reason I died." I look at light and I feel tears start fall down my eyes I look at Light and yell.

"You are such a liar I want you to take your death note and leave me the hell alone!" I take out the note book and throw it at him and run away from Light. But deep down inside I believed Light I just couldn't bring myself to face it so taking my angry out at Light was the only way. I broke down by the tree crying what have I done? Better yet how well did I know my friend Near, if I even knew at all that is…?


End file.
